Perfect
by GiveMeSpikeHesMINE
Summary: AU STORY..Buffy is everything a guy could want pretty, popular, and smart. During Buffy’s last year at Sunnydale high she goes to a party and meets Spike. He’s the one thing that would make her life picture perfect. MORE INSIDE!
1. Default Chapter

****

Authors Note: Well this is my new ALL HUMAN Buffy fic. This has kind of the same plot as my last Story I LIED. Which I have stopped writing. AND yes this chapter is un-beta-ed because I do not have anyone to do it for me. So if anyone can email me, leave a review or im me at imfueledbyramen7  


Title: I Lied  
  
Author name: Sierra a.k.a. givemespikehesmine  
  
Author Email: givemespikehesmine@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer All things "Buffy" or "Angel" belong to Joss Whedon and the creators   
  
of the shows. .I Own nothing!........ Grrr....I want Spike!  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is what people would say is "Perfect" she has everything she could possibly want, except for a boyfriend. Buffy soon finds herself head over heels on love with Spike, a childhood friend, after she gets to meet him once again at a collage party. He's the perfect guy and plus he's a year older. Spike is the last thing Buffy needs for her life to be picture perfect. But is he really what she needs? Buffy starts acting weird with her friends, changing her style and everything. She soon finds herself needing him. Can she get free of this before she ruins her "perfect" life?  
  
Rating: Pg-13-R  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One- "Perfect"

Buffy stood in front of her mirror as she did her make-up as she did everyday. She was a gorgeous girl with hazel green eyes and light blonde hair that stopped a bit past her shoulders. She had a nice build to her body being very athletic, she was captain of the Sunnydale Cheerleading Team.

Buffy took in a deep breath and looked at her outfit once more. She was wearing dark denim low riders and a white baby tee that said, "Perfect". She wore her hair up in a loose bun with little strands hanging down and as usual she looked great.

"Bye mom!" she yelled as she dashed down the steps and out the front door to her firebird

Buffy wasn't your average "popular" teenage girl. She was nice and smart too, everyone adored her. Who wouldn't she had everything, except for a boyfriend. Sure she's dated but she hasn't found that one guy. She had only had sex once and that was with her ex-Riley.

Buffy got out of her car and approached her friends in the quad of Sunnydale High.

"Hey all." she said as she stood next to them. Buffy's friends were also popular. There was Willow who a very shy red head who she had known since birth. Then there was sweet ole Xander he had dark brown hair and had met Buffy in the 8th grade. Angel his cousin was Buffy's current crush he had dark brown hair that stood in spikes. Next there was Cordy they had just met over the summer since she moved from LA. Cordy had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders.

They all made there way to English class.

"Hey Buff." Angel said with a smile as he ran past her to sit at his desk in the back.

Willow leaned over "Buffy he totally likes you." she said as she tried not to giggle.

"Do you want me to try to hook you guys up." Cordy asked said as she leaned closer to Buffy.

Buffy wasn't sure what to do. "Sure I mean if you guys really think he likes me because I really don't feel like getting all worked up especially after the whole Riley thing."

"I am positive." Cordy said with a wicked grin as you could just picture the wheels turning in her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Xander!" Angel yelled as he made his way to there table for lunch.

"Yaw man?" Xander said before he took a chug of his coke.

"You think I could hook up with Cordy?" he asked as he felt the red in his cheeks show.

Xander nearly choked as he listened to Angel ." WHAT?" he practically yelled. "I thought you liked Buffy well that's a least what I told Willow! I mean you always smile."

Angels face grew dark. "I mean yeah Buffy's a great girl in all its just that I am overly nice to her cuz I feel like its my fault about Riley. I did introduce them. But cordy man, she makes me all flushed ." he said as his dace had a dreamy look on it.

"EARTH to angel?" Xander said as he waved his hand in front of angels face. "Well I will just tell willow the truth and as for cordy I think she totally has a crush on you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

In the car on the way home from school Willow turned the radio off.

"Buff, listen I know we assured you angel liked you but he kinda has a thing for Cordy and he felt so guilty for the Riley thing. Im real sorry." willow said as she noticed the tears swell up in Buffy's eyes.

"Oh." Buffy said as she tried not to cry. "That's fine I am sure there are tons of other guys yeah know?"

"Thank god you said that! Because Cordy got us invited to a collage party and I mean I know who hate that whole seen but please please come?" she asked her eyes pleading with her.

"Will sorry but-"

"Buffy look at this face this is the resolve face. There's no way your getting outta this one." she said as she put on her infamous resolve face.

"Fine when is it?" Buffy asked as she signed.

"This Saturday so that gives us three whole days to prepare" Willow said as they approached her house. "Call me later?" she asked as she walked to her front door.

__

Great, Buffy thought as she headed to Revello Dr.


	2. AN

Hey all well i cannot post the next chappy untill i get a beta?! so if n e one can i wld appreciate it! thanx email me, review me with ur email or im me on imfueledbyramen7  
  
THANX A BUNCH FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ALREADY REVIEWED! 


End file.
